User talk:MercWithMouth
Sweet. I'm ranked #16 on the wiki. This calls for a party. *Notes to Self: 1. Monty Python spiel backedup here: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MercWithMouth/MontyPython 2.Proofread for GM 3.FORGE backedup here: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MercWithMouth/Forgery Response Do not ever threaten me or this wiki again; this behaviour is not soothing your relationship with me or any member of the staff; you're not making your points or convincing me of anything, you're making things more difficult. This wiki does not operate according to standard wiki rules, as the Important Links makes clear. Wikia allows every wiki to implement and enforce its own rules. Those are ours. The Lexicanum's rules and procedures have absolutely nothing to do with us; and it has absolutely no bearing on the current problem, which is your continued refusal to comply with Admin and Moderator requests. No one asked you to create any pages on this wiki, and no, the page was not compliant with our quality standards. The fact that you even thought doing an even more complicated task after I already asked you to go slower puzzles me. Had you asked someone to help you do the page first or to work with you in creating your first page, such as Shas'o'Kais or Algrim Whitefang, it might have been kept if you learned from them how to create pages using our templates and standards. It is your behaviour which is now driving this difficulty. As to achievements for categories, it is not Wikia which created the system;' I' created the system and allowed it to be implemented, and I determine what things achievements are granted for; the achievement is for the placement of CORRECT categories as detemrined by the staff, not just any category you choose to add, even if it was done in good faith. Work with Shas'o"kais, he will teach you which categories are appropriate for which pages. You are a new editor. Your job here, and your only job, is to learn our formatting methods and to conform to our standards, not to lecture me or any member of this wiki's staff on how to do our jobs or to argue with us when we ask you to moderate or change your behaviour, which we are asking for the overall good of the wiki. If I am a "global treasure" as you suppose, and thank you for the compliment, then it is because I and the staff have run our wiki the way we run it. You have been asked politely, multiple times, to stop this unnecessary activity and work within the bounds we have set, whether you agree with them or not, which means going slowly, not making edit after edit on article after article, or adding incorrect categories when you have not yet learned why we add different categories to different pages, have not yet demonstrated a clear mastery of our formatting standards or editing a tools, or are still editing a page, like the Chaos page, just so you can leave a comment to other users. This is completely unaccepatable. What being a new editor means is fixing typos, fixing grammatical errors and adding new, properly sourced information and pictures when possible and necessary. As you demonstrate your mastery, you will be given more responsibility until you are allowed to operate as you will. This method has worked with every current Admin and Moderator we have as well as many other wonderful contributors to our site, and we ask that you do the same. In addition, I have also asked Shas'o'Kai to aid you in learning our formatting procedures, content creation guidelines and getting up to speed, which should also help you if I am being unclear and because I do not have the time to act in a tutorial fashion. Please follow his advice. Thank you. Montonius (talk) 23:58, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you again for the compliments, they are appreciated. The category system has been a recurring problem, but there is no solution save tutoring, which you will now receive. The Content Creation instructions in the Important Links are already excessively detailed and as clear as they can be made in print; if you are having trouble following them, ask for help, or ask for help when your mistakes are pointed out; again, you will be receiving that aid. Finally, if you didn't realize this, I HAVE loosened up quite a bit -- that's why you're still here and getting mentored. I will run the wiki the way I have always run the wiki since I refounded it; for the benefit of all and to achieve an unparalleled level of quality and detail -- and that will not change. Good luck! Montonius (talk) 03:59, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Helping Out I'll be doing a lot of replies in list form, simply because I think in an organised manner, and it allows me to sort out my thoughts into coherent points. 1. I do not know what your Forge of Souls page looked like, but seeing your backup version, I can infer it was deleted due to incomplete info. 2. Montonius's talk page is his own, and he can delete stuff off it if he wants to. There's nothing you can do to enforce that or stop him. (Likewise, you can do the same with yours, as I do with mine). 3. Montonius is correct in that you do not need to make formatting changes to most pages, especially major pages such as Horus. All pages on the wiki follow a very simply format in terms of headings, and it has worked without problems for years. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. 4. I somewhat disagree with Monty's unnecessary comments on talk pages as I think that is what they are designed for. However, it is better if you make suggestions on someone's talk page rather than on the page's talk page. 5. As a new editor, it is best you only make typo/grammar checks and add new information to pages with the correct sources for both pics and text (in regards to official sources only). In terms of fan-made pics, its rarity can be thought as "you only get nominate one candidate per two months". 6. The category thing is iffy. We have had numerous problems in the past about editors going about adding categories everywhere, and frankly its a MAJOR pain having to fix it. This has happened with several editors (Vincent for one. but he's stopped; VforVendetta too once even though he's also a chat moderator). Now, the current policy is that you ONLY add categories if you are absolutely sure that the page belongs to it, and wholly belongs to it. For example, referring to a long past case, the Vindicator page does not belong in the Iron Warriors category because it doesn't wholly belong to Iron Warriors. If the category you are thinking of adding is iffy, ask me first. Please also don't make new categories before asking Monty (I know you haven't done this and likely don't intend to, just notifying you). 7. The micromanagerial approach has been used for a long time and works. Its been the way the wiki works, and will continue to work in future. Stingent standards are stringent. It upholds quality and ensures things don't go downhill. 8. It would be helpful if you use the standard Heading 2 format for section headings, especially in talk pages (because the one you're using doesn't have the edit button next to it). 9. Large pages should normally be locked. I know its annoying, but even I find it annoying (like how I can't edit the Fire Warrior page myself... although I don't need to yet) 10. When you make a new page for the first time, notify Monty (or me) first. That way, we are aware what you are doing and can help you along with it. I think the reason Forge of Souls was deleted was plain and simple missing information and incompletetion. When you make a page on the wiki, there is an expectation that you add info from every official source available (or nearly, because the old white dwarfs are kinda inaccessible). If you aren't able to do this, you ask for help. Simple. Of course, its hard to mentor without actually knowing what the original page looked like. Next time, talk to me about what you are going to do, I'll supervise, point out the mistakes you'll need to fix once you get the green light, and off you go from there. 11. I had more I had to say before but it seems I forgot it now :3 =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 08:45, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Teef This will be a page of its own, not a redirect, once VforVendetta gets to it. Don't alter the wiki's fundamental structure; that's an admin's job. Stick with page edits please, as we have talked about at (exorbitant) length. Montonius (talk) 02:37, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :*And as we're gonna talk about a lot more. >:] ::At any rate, for now then, what I'll just stick to is internal links for Teef (← like that, see?) which'll serve the dual-purpose of sticking out as a reminder of sorts for developing the article. ::--MercWithMouthTalkPage 02:43, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Violation of Personal Harassment Policy This post -- http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Neithan02/It_cannot_be_that_hard_to_use_more_words_;%29 -- has placed you in violation of the wiki's personal harassment policy. Honestly, just wise up, man. Your behaviour just gets worse and worse and there's no need for it. This level of violation would normally be grounds for a permanent ban from the wiki. However, I decided to give you a final chance when you return. See you in six months. Montonius (talk) 03:19, May 3, 2013 (UTC)